Charlies Entscheidung
by mustikas.md
Summary: Charlie muss eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen. NTCW [oneshot]


Er stieß sich mit beiden Beinen kräftig vom Boden ab und schon war er in der Luft.

Er flog steil in die Höhe bis er mit einem Schwarm Krähen auf einer Linie war.

Er wurde schneller und schneller und genoss es wie der Wind ihm durch die feuerroten Haare und ins Gesicht blies, das bei dem kühlen Herbstwetter schnell eine rosige Farbe annahm.

Er liebte es hier oben zu schweben und einfach die Stille und das nichts um ihn her rum zu genießen und an gar nichts zu denken.

Heute schien das nicht zu klappen, wie er frustriert feststellte. Auch hier oben musste er ständig an sie denken.

„Ich liebe dich Charlie, bitte geh nicht zurück nach Rumänien." 

Warum konnte er sie nicht vergessen, er hatte es doch schon einmal gekonnt. Vor vier Jahren war es ihm leicht gefallen allem hier den Rücken zu kehren und zu den Drachen zu gehen. Er war sogar froh gewesen von hier wegzukommen.

Natürlich, er liebte seine Familie, doch es war nicht immer leicht gewesen mit so vielen Geschwistern, man hatte nie Zeit und Raum für sich. Er wollte auch mal ein Leben alleine haben ohne so viele Menschen um sich her rum. Bill war nach Ägypten gegangen, er hatte sich entschlossen nach Rumänien zu gehen.

Es war schon immer sein Traum gewesen mit Drachen zu arbeiten. Natürlich war Quidditch wichtig für ihn, doch er sah darin nicht seine Zukunft wie viele andere. Er hatte nie das Bedürfnis berühmt zu werden. Pflege Magischer Kreaturen war eines seiner Lieblingsfächer gewesen und die mächtigen Feuer speienden Tiere hatten ihn schon seit er klein war fasziniert.

Doch dies waren alles nicht die wirklichen Gründe gewesen warum er weggegangen war und seinen Platz in der englischen Nationalmannschaft abgelehnt hatte. Dieser Grund hatte einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Namen:

_Nymphadora Tonks. _

Sie waren die besten Freunde in der Schule gewesen, hatten alles zusammen gemacht. Sie hatte seine Quidditch Leidenschaft geteilt und war Kapitän und Torwart der Hufflepuff Mannschaft gewesen.

In ihrem sechsten Jahr hatte er festgestellt dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfand, doch er war sich sicher gewesen dass seine Gefühle einseitig waren und hatte es ihr nie gesagt.

Sie war jemand der sich oft und leicht verliebte und hatte einige Beziehungen in Hogwarts. Er hatte immer hilflos und eifersüchtig daneben gestanden und nichts gesagt. Im siebten Jahr wurde es immer schlimmer und danach wollte er einfach nur noch weg und seine Liebe für sie so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

Natürlich war Tonks traurig gewesen als er ihr das sagte, doch ihm war klar dass sie ihn bald vergessen haben würde. Also ging er nach Rumänien. Und er hatte recht gehabt: Mit der Zeit dachte er immer weniger an sie und er ging vollends in seinem neuen Leben auf. Manchmal kriegte er noch Briefe von ihr, doch er beschloss sie nicht zu beantworten. Sie war Aurorin geworden, so viel hatte er mitgekriegt.

Er hatte sie kurz bei der Quidditch WM gesehen, doch sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und er hielt es für besser sie nicht anzusprechen. Sie war immer noch so gewesen wie früher. Ihre Haare waren leuchtend Pink und sie war fröhlich wie immer gewesen. Sein Herz hatte wieder angefangen schneller zu schlagen als er sie sah, doch er hatte das einfach ignoriert.

Dann kam Lord Voldemort zurück und seine Eltern traten dem Phönixorden bei und er zögerte nicht eine Sekunde das Gleiche zu tun.

Was er nicht erwartet hatte war SIE dort wieder zu sehen.

Er saß grade in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes als sie erschöpft von einem Einsatz herein kam. Sie war genauso geschockt ihn wieder zusehen wie er.

„_W..Wieso bist du hier, bist du etwa im Orden?" fragte er überrascht._

_Sie hatte einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck „Ch...Charlie? Bist du das wirklich?"_

_Er lächelte breit „Soweit ich weiß schon, aber du kannst mir gerne Varitaserum verabreichen, wenn du sicher gehen willst"_

_Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch, doch dann änderte sich ihr Gesichtausdruck und sie fing an zu schreien: „WIE KANNST DU DICH VIER JAHRE LANG NICHT MELDEN UND DANN EINFACH SO HIER AUFTAUCHEN. ICH MEINE ICH HAB MIR TOTAL SORGEN UM DICH GEMACHT."_

„_Tut mir leid, Tonks" sagte er leise._

„_TUT DIR LEID?" sie war richtig wütend „HAT DIR DEN UNSERE FREUNDSCHAFT GARNICHTS BEDEUTET?"_

„_Nein im Gegenteil sie war mir unbeschreiblich wichtig, aber mir war klar dass ich einfach nicht mehr länger mit dir befreundet sein konnte." Sagte er leise._

_Verdammt, er war wieder so schüchtern in ihrer Gegenwart. Er merkte wie alte Gefühle wieder in ihm hochkamen. „So viel also zum Thema ich bin drüber weg." Dachte er._

„_UND WARUM KONNTEST DU DAS BITTESCHÖN NICHT? WEIßT DU EIGENTLICH WIE DOLL ICH DICH VERMISST HABE IN DEN LETZTEN JAHREN, WIE OFT ICH IN DEN HIMMEL GEGUCKT HABE UND DARAUF GEHOFFT HABE EINE EULE VON DIR ZU SEHEN?" schrie sie und sagte dann leiser: „Also aus welchem Grund konnten wir keine Freunde mehr sein?"_

_Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hatte immer gedacht dass er ihr nicht besonders wichtig gewesen war, vielleicht hatte er sich ja getäuscht. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also küsste er sie einfach._

_Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl ihre Lippen auf seinen zu Spüren. Er genoss dieses für einen Augenblick, bereit sich wieder von ihr zu lösen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung küsste sie ihn zurück. Sie öffnete sogar ihren Mund leicht, sodass er mit seiner Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle eindringen konnte. Ihre Zungen spielten einige Zeit miteinander bis Charlie den Kuss schließlich sanft löste. _

„_Deswegen konnten wir keine Freunde mehr sein" sagte er atemlos. _

„_Aber warum hast du denn nie was gesagt?" fragte sie._

„_Ich hatte ja keinen Grund anzunehmen dass du etwas von mir wolltest. Ich meine du hattest ja eigentlich fast durchgehend immer irgendeinen Freund." Sagte er leise_

_Sie wurde leicht rot „Ja schon, aber nur weil ich über dich hinwegkommen wollte. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass du dich in mich verlieben könntest, ich meine du warst der beliebteste Junge in der Schule und du hättest jede haben können."_

„_Aber ich wollte immer nur dich" sagte er lächelnd._

_Als Antwort küsste sie ihn wieder._

So war er in dieses Schlammassel gekommen. Er drehte ein paar Loopings doch auch die halfen nicht zu vergessen. Ihm war klar dass er nicht einfach so nach Rumänien zurück konnte, doch er wusste nicht ob er bereit war sein ganzes Leben dort aufzugeben. Konnte er sicher sein das Tonks bei ihm bleiben würde? Was könnte er hier in England schon tun?

Er flog an einem Apfelbaum vorbei und pflückte einen Apfel. Dann schoss er ungefähr hundert Meter hoch in die Luft und ließ die Frucht fallen, er wartete einen Augenblick, um kurz darauf in einem Affenzahn hinterher zu fliegen. Circa fünfzig Meter vorm Boden fing er ihn ein.

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht, vielleicht sollte ich das mit den Quidditch doch noch mal versuchen." Er biss ein Stück von dem Apfel ab und drehte um. Er hatte sich entschieden.


End file.
